One Way Out
by trickcandle53
Summary: umm...it's a Carby :-)
1. Sidewalk Weaver

Title: One Way Out  
  
Summary: Carter goes missing in Africa, Luka and Abby try to find him.sucky summary, sorry.it is a Carby though  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own of ER is a t-shirt.that says Property of ER.*sigh* I don't own anything..  
  
A/N : This whole story, is.set.during Season 10.maybe.a month or so after 'DEAR ABBY' .but anything passed that episode holds no relevance to this story.feel free to correct any information that I give, that is incorrect.I've only watched this show for a couple of months now.enjoy!  
  
1. Sidewalk Weaver  
  
Abby's head rested against Luka's shoulder, as she dozed fitfully, in the seat beside him.  
"Abby.Abby, we are getting ready to land.you need to buckle your seat belt,"  
Luka's accented voice brought her back to the present and her eyes opened slowly, as she adjusted them to the light coming from the window. "Where are we?" she mumbled, pushing off him and a running a hand through her hair.  
"About to land at the airport," Luka said, buckling himself in his seat, and then reaching over to Abby to do so to her.  
"I got it," she said, pushing his hands away and buckling herself. Leaning back in her seat, waiting for the descent. Her mind traveled to how she got, where she was, in the first place.  
  
Two Days Ago.  
  
Slamming down a board of information at the admit desk, Abby sighed and pushed falling stray hairs from her face. "Can it get any colder in this freezing. hell hole," she snapped to know one in particular.  
"There's a heater in the lounge," Susan said, coming up to her and taking the clipboard from her.  
"Well, I'm not in the lounge am I?" Abby growled.  
"Workers are working on the heat as we speak, it should be running soon," Frank informed, taking a bite out of his donut.  
Abby rolled her eyes as the phone at the admit desk.  
"Abby, can you get that," Frank said, his mouth full.  
Abby reached over the counter and grabbed the phone. "ER, County Hospital," Abby listened as the man on the other line spoke in a french accent.  
"Dr. Luka.Kovac.please," the man said in broken English.  
"Umm.yes hold a minute please," Abby said, her brow furrowing slightly, she pressed the 'hold' button, and then dialed Luka's pager. Setting the phone back down, she waited, curious as to who the French- accented man was on the other line. In a minute, Luka came strolling up to the desk.  
"Who is it?"  
"I don't' know, some guy with a French accent," Abby said leaning against the counter as Luka picked up the phone.  
Immediately he dove into a French conversation with the man on the other line, his face growing sterner with each word he spoke. Abby was about to walk away when she heard Luka say 'Carter', and she froze.  
  
The plane landed smoothly and within a few minutes Luka and herself were being shuffled along , with all the other passengers, off the plane. Unlike America, things weren't as orderly and as costumed here as they were back home, and as soon as Abby stepped off the plane, that hit her. Guards came up to her and Luka, seeing as how they were the only white people to step of the plane at the moment, and spoke rapidly to them in French. Luka responded to them as he began to pull out his ID.  
"Abby, show them your passport," Luka ordered.  
Abby slung her backpack over her shoulder and reached her free hand in her coat pocket. Quickly pulling out her ID she handed it over to them, and looked up at Luka. "What's going on?"  
Luka didn't answer, as their ID's were shoved back into their hands, and the guards waved them on.  
"Luka, what was that?"  
"They have a list of all passengers on board, and since we were white they needed to check our ID to our names. It's war over here," Luka said.  
  
After recovering their suitcases, Abby followed Luka through the crowd of people to the doors leading outside. With people everywhere, and the air humid the stench was unbearable to Abby. She was finding it difficult to breath, and everything seemed to be spinning around her.  
As Luka pushed open the doors, Abby expected to take a deep breath of fresh air, but only managed to cough when the humidity and stench was even worse outside.  
Luka looked over his shoulder at her and frowned. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"  
Abby shook her head, as the air stung her eyes, making them tear up. "I'm fine, keep walking," Abby ushered, clutching her suitcase in one hand and her backpack, in place, with her other.  
Keeping a good eye on Luka, they managed to weave themselves out of the crowd and towards the street, where it thinned out, somewhat.  
Abby came up beside him and looked across the street as a crazy car sped past them at, at least 60 mph, with people walking the same roads. "Where to?"  
Luka nodded to dingy building across the street. " The program me and Carter go through.that's their building. They'll get us to a private plane that can get us to the Congo, and then from there.it's by word of mouth,"  
Abby nodded.  
"Give me your bag, we're going to have to make a run for it," ...  
  
Two Days Ago.  
  
Luka set the phone down on it's cradle and ran a hand over his face.  
"What's wrong, Luka?" Abby asked slowly, fearing what he was about to say.  
Luka looked at Abby and could the fear and worry in her eyes. Letting out a sigh, he leaned against the counter. "Carter's missing,"  
Tears pricked Abby's eyes as the news hit her. "He's.he's.missing?"  
Luka nodded. "He had to go to.Kinsangani, and left yesterday morning by vehicle with a couple other people, they never got there,"  
"Well, what are they doing to find him?"  
"They're not doing anything. They went over the road he took, and they didn't find anything," Luka said, rather sharply, his hands clenched.  
Abby looked at Luka intently, knowing what he was thinking. "I'm going with you,".  
  
From there, to here, here she was, waiting in a hot hallway in a hard chair, Luka and hers suitcases piled around her, while Luka talked to one of the directors of the Liaison African thingy program, they went through.  
The only thing Abby could thing about was Carter. If he was alive or not, if he was okay or if he was hurt. Then she remembered the Dear John letter he wrote her a couple weeks ago, and she asked herself 'WHY the heck am I here?' Abby bit her bottom lip, as she knew instantly the reason why. She still cared about him, she still missed him, and she still loved him.  
She shook her head. She didn't know why, things weren't exactly perfect between them, but the one thing they did have between them, was perfect. It was an unexplainable feeling that was created when they were together. When they were together, everything was right, everything was going to be okay as long they were together.  
Abby sighed. "God, please let him be okay," she whispered, closing her eyes. Abby was brought out of her whispered pray, but the loud engines of vehicle and the sudden round of fire, and shoutings, outside the building. Her head whipped around to the entrance to the building, which was down the hall a few feet and around the corner.  
The door, to where Luka was, was thrown open and he hurried out. "Get your bags Abby, we've got to hide,"  
Abby didn't' ask why, to save time, but just grabbed her bags and followed him further down the hall. As soon as they turned a corner they heard glass breaking. The both paused and looked over their shoulder, then Luka looked at Abby and pushed her ahead of him. "Run," he said, as they took off. The hall was narrow and their bags banged against it, but they ran nonetheless, until they came to a door, which Abby didn't wait for the order to open and just shoved it open. They came into a small dark room, which looked to be filled with filing cabinets and scattered paper. They could hear footsteps coming down the hall as Luka grabbed Abby and pulled her to the other side of the room. His hand groped the wall for the handle he was looking for, and as soon as he turned it, whatever it was, gave way and the sunlight hit them, as they stepped out on to the sidewalk, on the other side of the building.  
Shutting the door behind them, Luka took Abby by the arm, once again and pulled her along as they began another hurried weave on the crowded sidewalks. When they reached the end of the road, what looked like a humvee , at the corner, was waiting for them. Luka tossed his bag in the back, and then grabbed Abby's and tossed it there too. "Abby," he said, helping her into the back seat, and then jumping into the passenger himself, he said 'Go' to the driver, and Abby clutched at anything as the humvee took off. 


	2. A Bumpy Ride

A/N: Sorry if it's hard to read, this is the first time I've posted on ff.net and I'm just trying to figure out how it works. Enjoy!  
  
2. A Bumpy Ride  
  
The humvee took them out of town and down a bumpy, windy dirt road in an open range. Abby clutched at the hand railing by her seat, trying her best to hold back throwing up from all the bumping and turning. Her stomach was still reeling from the smell of the city, and now the ride was sending her body into a tailspin. "Luka!" she shouted above the engine.  
Luka turned around, his eyes widening when he saw how terrible she looked. He patted the person's shoulder, who was driving, and motioned for him to pull over.  
As soon as the vehicle came to a stop, Abby jumped out, hunched over and lost whatever that was in her stomach. The foul smell of bile in her mouth made her gag even more and she fell to her knees, her stomach aching.  
  
"It's okay Abby.just take deep breaths," Luka soothed, coming around and patting her back.  
"That's how I got like this in the first place," Abby mumbled.  
Luka pulled a bottle of water out of his backpack and handed it to her.  
Abby took a drink, and then spit it out to rinse her mouth, then took a short sip.  
"You all right?"  
Abby nodded. "It's just the smell,"  
"Deep breaths," Luka said, looking up at the sky, as gray clouds began to form overhead.  
Abby rolled her eyes and took another sip as silence enveloped them. "Do you think he's okay?" Abby asked quietly, fiddling with the bottle cap.  
  
Luka was silent, as he gazed at the sky, and then down at the ground. "I pray he is,"  
Abby sighed. "For those who aren't religious," she scoffed.  
Luka looked at Abby, and reached forward, brushing her hair off her face and tucking it behind her ear. "We'll find him," he said firmly.  
Abby smiled weakly and accepted the hand offered to her as the both got to their feet.  
"She all right?" their driver, whom Abby hadn't even met yet, asked.  
"She's just getting used to the country's smells," Luka informed, helping Abby back into the vehicle, he climbed into the backseat, as well, and then nodded for the driver to continue.  
  
Another 20 minutes of driving, and a whole bottle of water later, they came to a smaller village. As they approached it, Abby could see little kids scattered everywhere. They were dirty and skinny, flies buzzed around them, and they were either seating, or lying on the ground with very little clothes on and no shoes. Mother's with baskets on at their sides or on their heads, filled with food or dirty clothes, being taken to wash, walked slowly among the streets, depressed looks on their faces to match the children. The smell was even worse than the town they had landed in, Luka looked at Abby, but she couldn't take her eyes of the children that looked so close to death. She couldn't help but realize there were so many more people who needed doctors and nurses in the world, than what they received at County, and that just was one city, and one hospital in the midst of more than 3.  
They came to stop in front of an adobe building. Abby slung her backpack over her shoulder and followed Luka inside. People were everywhere, laying on cots or on the dirt floor, some were coughing, some looked like they had a fever, and some looked just about dead. White people, speaking French, hurried to and from the people, checking their temperature and administering the precious medicine.  
"This is a clinic.one of the closest ones.for miles," Luka said as they followed their driver straight through the clinic and into a back room. Two men , decked in a white lab coats, sat at a table drinking a bottle of water, a flickering light bulb was the only light in the room, making it dimly lit. Abby could barely make out the faces of the two doctors as they turned towards them.  
"Luka!" one of the men greeted, getting to his feet, he embraced Luka in a firm hug and then pulled back.  
"Paul.how have things been?" Luka asked.  
Abby stood right behind him, as the man began to rattle off stats of the clinic and how well they were doing. She couldn't help but think if they were doing so well, why the heck couldn't they get a new light bulb for the room or fans for out with the patients or maybe even cots so they wouldn't have to sleep on the floor.  
"And.who is your lady friend?" Paul asked, putting on a flashy smile as he extended his hand towards Abby.  
"This is a colleague of mine, back in the states, Abby. Abby this is Paul, one of the doctors here,"  
Abby shook his hand and nodded a 'hello'.  
"Pleasure to meet you Abby.we don't' see many girls, except for those that were born here-"  
"Paul," Luka said in warning tone. "Is the plane ready?"  
Paul let out a laugh and held up his hands as in surrender. "Yup, sure is.Benny is waiting for ya outside,"  
"Thank-you. Abby," Luka ushered her ahead as they went out a backdoor, coming out to a clearing where a small plane was tied down. Benny, their pilot, looked to be about in his early, mid, twenties, as they spotted him under the plane checking the engine.  
"Luka, what about our suitcases?" Abby asked, as they walked towards the plane.  
"Not enough room on the plane," 


End file.
